


Open Your Eyes

by shadowhive



Series: Diego/Klaus [8]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Foot Fetish, M/M, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Sub!Diego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Klaus is doing so well staying sober, Diego decided he wants to do something special for him. But he needs his sister’s help.





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is completely all thanks to the Kliego discord (well partially, I did have a crossdressing Diego on my to do list but their enthusiasm confirmed it)
> 
> Everyone there is so friendly and nice and so amazing. I am, again, awed that the series has inspired the ship in such a huge way.

The house was so much quieter without Klaus, Diego always felt a bit at a lose without his presence. He was at one of his addiction meetings. He had been doing so well, not having done any drugs since before the attempted apocalypse had happened, but he still went to regular meetings. He said it helped, which was all that mattered to Diego.

Usually he’d be the one to take him, but today Luther had instead. Klaus felt he needed a little more time with his brother and Diego thought that it would be good for Luther to get out the house. 

Diego decided that he would take the opportunity to go and visit Allison, so he knocked on her bedroom door. She’d gone upstairs to practice her lines for her next film, but he hoped she wouldn’t mind being disturbed. “Come in!” She called out from behind the door, so Diego opened it, stepping inside. She was sat in front of a mirror, a script in hand and she smiled when she saw him. “Hey Diego.” She smiled brightly at him, setting the script to one side. “How are you doing?”

Diego shrugged slightly, returning her smile. “I’m ok. I was wondering, could you help me with something?”

“Sure, of course!” She grinned at him, curiosity in her eyes. “What do you need?”

“I want to surprise Klaus.” She looked even more interested at that and he could tell she was on board already. He gestured at her make up, arrayed on a dresser beside the mirror then at himself. “Could you do my make up?”

“Oh Diego, of course.” She smiled, nodding for him to take a seat in front of the mirror. “What kind of a look are you going for?”

Diego smiled, looking over the make up that she had and he was pleased that he had the best sister. “I Er...”

“Do you have an outfit in mind?” She asked him, looking over her stuff as well when she moved to stand behind him. “Or are you just going to be in this?”

“I...” Diego felt his cheeks heat up, but decided that he may as well answer. “I have an outfit, yeah.” Allison raised an eyebrow and he knew she would ask so he looked away. “It’s a slutty schoolgirl outfit.”

“Diego! I didn’t know you had it in you.” Allison could see her grin in the mirror. And she gathered up a few things. “I think I know just the thing, let’s get started.”

Diego wasn’t sure he knew what he was letting himself in for but he nodded and smiled. Once again he was glad he had such a supportive sister.

***

Diego knew hardly anything about make up before going to his sister’s room and somehow he felt even less knowledgable now. Allison had tried explaining things to him as she went but his eyes glazed over. Eyeliner and nail polish he understood, the rest just baffled him.

Still, he thought she did a great job and he was grateful to her for being such an amazing sister. He’d joked that if she ever wanted anyone stabbed she just needed to let him know. Her laugh had made him grin before he slipped into his room.

Now it was his part, to change into the outfit that he had gotten. It was a simple thing really, a blouse with a tie and a knee length skirt. He’d decided to add a pair of panties to it, nothing fancy like the lace ones Klaus would wear, just black cotton. They felt nice all the same.

Maybe if Klaus liked him like this he could help him get better outfits. He’d looked on a few websites, seen a few outfits that he’d like the look of. Soft lace lingerie. A black corset. Tights and garter belts. He was certain that Klaus would be into it, but he felt like picking those outfits would be better if they were together.

He glanced at himself in the mirror, satisfied with his appearance. Allison had done a fantastic job with his make up and his outfit fit just right. Now all he had to do was wait. 

***

There was a knock on Diego’s door and he looked up from his bed, shifting to sit up. “Diegoooo I’m back!” Klaus sing singed the words from the other side of the door. “Allison tells me you have some sort of surprise for me? Should I close my eyes and count to ten?”

“Yeah.” Diego replied, loud enough to hear as he got up to the door. “Close your eyes and come inside, and don’t open them till I say ok?”

“Ohh sounds exciting.” He could practically hear how Klaus was grinning at that. “Ok my eyes are closed.”

Diego smiled, opening the door and guiding the other man inside. Klaus looked so pretty, radiating his usual chaotic energy. The meetings clearly were helping, which made Diego smile. He noticed a sprinkling of sugar on his outfit, and indicating that he’d stopped somewhere with Luther, possibly for donuts or something equally as sweet. It was sweet. 

“Is this surprise something I’ll need to unwrap?” Klaus smiled, mischievously at him as Diego manoeuvred him towards the middle of the room. 

“In a way.” Diego smiled, leaving his side to close the door behind them. “I want you to know I’m so proud of you Klaus, for how well you’ve been doing to stay clean.” They don’t talk about it often, mostly because it’s not something Diego feels he should bring up. When it’s been discussed it’s always been Klaus that starts the conversation. It happened a lot at the start, when Klaus was more needy and desperate for his fix but now he was much more at ease with himself and it showed. “I love you so much.” He leaned in, pressing his lips against Klaus’, a brief featherlight contact.

“I love you too.” Klaus breathed with an easy smile. Diego knew it would reach his eyes if they weren’t lidded. “Thank you for being here for me always, it means so much.”

Diego wished, not for the first time, that he had been there for Klaus before all this. That he had given into his long held feelings, had become what Klaus had so desperately needed to stay clean. They should have done this long ago, should have had this long ago. He shook the thoughts from his head, returning his focus to the now and stepping away from Klaus. “I decided to do something for you. So I... I hope you like it.” Diego closed his eyes, taking a breath to steady himself. When he opened his eyes he was ready. “Ok, you can open your eyes now.”

Klaus’ eyes fluttered open and when they did they went wide. Klaus regarded him, looking him up and down and he let out a soft gasp. He didn’t say anything, not at first, and Diego suspected that was because he had made his lover speechless. Fuck, he loved when he was able to do that. “You look... amazing.” Klaus licked his lips, gesturing to Diego’s face, at the lipstick, eyeliner and eyeshadow that he wore. “Have you been taking make up lessons without me, because that’s flawless.”

“That was all Allison’s doing. She helped a lot.” As Klaus grinned he felt so glad that he had gone to her with this. If he had done his own it would have been nowhere near this good.

“Mmm well you stunning. I’ll be sure to thank her.” Klaus licked his lips, running his fingers down Diego’s blouse, his fingertips brushing along the creamy plastic buttons. “Tell me beautiful, what can I do to you?”

“Whatever you want sir.” Diego smiled, licking his lips and trying to sound sultry. He still wasn’t sure if he pulled it off, such things came so easily to Klaus, but it seemed to have the desired effect. Klaus’s fingers trailed back up his chest, along the curve of his neck and over his chin. His thumb brushed over the pale purple of Diego’s lips and he couldn’t help but part them for him. Klaus smiled, pressing his thumb into his mouth, letting out a contented sigh as Diego sucked on the digit, eyes on him the whole time. The way Klaus looked at him, the sheer lust burning in his eyes, it was addictive. It made Diego’s heart race in his chest whenever he looked at him like that and now was no different.

“Mmm you look so pretty.” The rest of Klaus’ fingers stroked his face and he looked Diego up and down again, appreciatively. He slipped his thumb from between his lips and Diego found himself leaning to chase after it. “Mmm there are much better things you could do with those lips beautiful.” Klaus leaned into him, kissing him gently until his tongue swiped along Diego’s lips, demanding entry.

Diego let him take control of the the kiss, something that he had found came surprising to him. Before Klaus he had always been the one taking charge, but with Klaus it just felt so right to have him call the shots. He wasn’t a fool, he knew that Klaus was much more experienced than him, that he was wild and adventurous and had done things that would probably make Diego blush down to his toes. It was something that he loved about Klaus, that he bought kinks to the surface that he hadn’t realised he had just by being himself.

Klaus pulled back from his, his painted his glistening as he smiled. “What would you like me to call you pretty?”

It was a simple enough question, one that made Diego’s cock ache in his panties. “Wanna be your pretty girl...” The words slipped out in a whispered rush and Klaus smirked at him.

“Oh Diego, of course you are. You’re the prettiest girl in the house, in the whole city.” Klaus ran his hands back down his body, along the sides of his blouse. “You think you’d look even prettier if you were down on your knees though.” Klaus licked his lips, bringing his fingers up towards Diego’s mouth, tracing one around the curve of his lips. “Even more so if you had something here.”

“Yes sir.” He replied with a sigh, dropping easily to his knees once Klaus’ fingers moved away. Diego watched as Klaus’s fingers busied themselves with undoing the fly of his tight pants. Diego still wasn’t sure how he managed to squeeze in the ridiculous things, though he wasn’t about to complain since they clung to him in all the right ways. It didn’t take Klaus long to get his cock out, his erection springing free and swinging tantalisingly close to Diego’s face. He could feel his mouth water as he looked up at Klaus, eyes pleading.

“Open up for me, there’s a good girl.” Diego let out a little groan as his lips parted wide for him. He stayed in place, looking desperately up at Klaus, waiting for the instruction to move. It was tortuous, though he was sure it was just a few short moments.

Klaus took ahold of his cock and brushed it across his lips, a smear of precum joining the slick of saliva. “Mmm you look so pretty like this. Everyone should know what a good little girl you are for me.” Diego whined, but didn’t move, even though it was tempting to just dart his tongue out, to swipe it against the heated flesh.

“That’s it, so good for me.” Klaus smiled, pressing the head of his cock into his mouth, slowly feeding it to him. Diego’s eyelids fluttered closed as he felt Klaus run his fingers through his short hair, holding him in place as his cock filled his throat. He loved the feeling of the weight of it on his tongue and he couldn’t resist wiggling the soft muscle against the hardened flesh. 

“Oh yes, you know how to make me feel good.” Klaus purred, starting to rock his hips, moving slowly. He drew back, then slid his cock back into his warm, wet mouth. It was more leisurely than he was used to, but he liked it, keeping his eyes on Klaus the whole time. Whenever Klaus pushes his cock back into his mouth he flicked his tongue against him, pressing it against him in all the right ways. “That’s it pretty girl, you sure know just how to get me going huh? You look so beautiful down there like this.” Diego smiled around his length at the praise, sucking gently at the perfect cock.

Klaus licked his lips, pushing one of his feet between Diego’s knees, nudging them apart. “Are you aching for me?” He used his other hand to grip Diego’s shoulder for balance, inching his foot up along his bare leg. Diego swallowed around him as he felt Klaus’ toes against the cotton of his panties. “Oh you are.” Klaus smirked, rolling his hips against Diego’s face. “Such a good girl, all hard and needy in your panties just from sucking me off.” Klaus pressed his foot against his bulge, making Diego groan around him. Diego found the he wished his panties were down, so that Klaus could work his bare foot against him until he came across it. Another fetish to add to the ever growing pile.

Klaus set his put down on the wood of the floor and Diego knew if his mouth wasn’t full he’d whimper at the loss of contact. “Be a good girl, pull your panties down.” Diego nodded, just a little and he obeyed, his fingers slipping under the skirt to grab at the cotton beneath. He wondered, not for the first time, if Klaus’ powers had increased to include mind reading. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not, although when Klaus’s foot was against his cock he didn’t care.

“Think you can cum sweetheart just from my foot on you?” Klaus’ voice was more breathy, a sign of just how turned on he was. He pressed his heel against the base of his cock, his toes brushing against his head and Diego felt a rush of arousal settle in his stomach. “You’re so good to me. Look at you, so beautiful and pretty for me, all made up.” His foot moved along his cock, a strange new type of friction. “You know I’m gonna cum over you’re pretty face right? I wanna add a new layer to your face so bad.” Diego moaned, the vibrations going thorough Klaus’ cock and he could taste his precum in his tongue.

“Gonna take you out baby, gonna get you some nice pretty outfits. Skirts and dresses and tight corsets.” He moved his foot faster, his fingers tightening where they held onto Diego. “Fuck your cock would look amazing trapped under lace.” From the way he was talking Diego could tell he was getting out of it, could tell he was getting close. He was getting near his peak too, embarrassingly quickly considering how little contact there was. “And heels. Fuck we need to get you thigh high boots and fishnets...” His hips were moving quicker now, thrusting against his face as he fucked his throat. 

The heel of his foot pressed against Diego’s balls, his toes wiggling against his shaft. He wanted to tell him. Let him know he was close but he didn’t dare move, didn’t want to lose the cock in his mouth. Klaus let out a gasp, adjusting his foot so his toes danced against his head and that was enough. Diego groaned, eyelids fluttering as he came, staining the skirt and the toes of a Klaus foot.

“Shit Diego. So good, you’re so good for me.” He pulled back, his cock slipping from Diego’s lips and he kept his mouth wide and eyes closed. The air was filled with the slick sounds of Klaus jacking off, his breaths trembling as he chased his own orgasm. Diego wasn’t sure how long it took him, but probably just a handful of easy, fast strokes, but he was soon painting his face with his cum. Marking him as his. Diego loved that feeling, loved the shuddering breaths that followed. “Ok babe, you can open your eyes now.” Diego did so, darting his tongue out to taste what he could reach, purring softly at the taste. “Thank you, this was an amazing gift.” Klaus had sank down to his knees, planting a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“I... I’m glad you liked.” Diego replied with a smile, his breath shaky.

“Liked, no. Loved, yes.” Klaus grinned, genuine and happy, his eyes sparkling. “We’ll need to get you cleaned up before dinner though. As much as I think you look stunning like this Luther might throw a fit.”

“Fuck him. If he gives me shit for this I’ll just stab him.” Klaus burst into a fit of giggles and Diego blinked, flexing his muscular arm. “I could take him in a fight.”

“No it’s not that.” Klaus grinned, taking a breath as he stopped laughing. “I didn’t mean clean off the make up. I meant this.” He ran his fingers through the cum, drying on his skin, holding it up before him before licking it off. Diego flushed and Klaus kissed his forehead. “Come on, let’s get you in the shower.” He helped Diego up to his feet, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “You could so take him in a fight though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love  
> I’m also on twitter: spookyhive and dreamwidth: Shadowhive


End file.
